


Beyond His Power

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel doesnt come back, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam dies of natural causes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck tells Sam something that he hoped wasn't true</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its beyond my power to bring Gabriel back.  
  
Sam still didn't want to believe it.  
  
He'd been meaning to ask Chuck that ever since he'd found out who he was. But with everything happening, he didn't have the time. Eventually Chuck had just come up to tell him that, that even as God, he couldn't bring back Gabriel.  
  
Something about primordial materials, things that were around at the very beginning that simply didn't exist anymore. Sam tried to figure out some way that it could work, even the most insane theories he'd thought about after he had a few beers in him. Chuck threw down every one. Of course, if there was a way, he'd know about it.  
  
Dean was dealing with his own problems- he wasn't sure if Castiel was alive or not. But at least he might get his angel back even if he was dead, right? How many times had Castiel died, and been brought back? Sam shook his head, leaning back on the headboard of his bed. Hell, at least one of them needed some sort of happy ending.  
  
 Sam's hand couldn't stop tracing around the mark that Gabriel had given him, resting just above his waistline. It was similar to the one Castiel had given Dean. It had been maybe six months before Gabriel had died, when they'd found themselves alone for a few days, Dean and Castiel out doing...he still didn't want to think about it. It had been a spuer of the moment thing. He'd just been thinking about it, Gabriel half-asleep (or, what he called sleeping anyway) on his chest when Gabriel had looked up, asking him if that was what he really wanted. It took a moment for Sam to realize what Gabriel was talking about, but he said he did, why wouldn't he want Gabriel's mark on his body?  
  
Sam reached into the drawer of the table next to his bed, pulling a box out of it. Inside were reminders of some of the things him and Gabriel had done together. A cheap plastic moose that Gabriel had gotten out of a coin operated machine in a laundromat in Wisconsin, a few ticket stubs from movies and other events they'd gone to in their downtime. A Polaroid that Dean had taken of them when Sam was still half-awake, Gabriel trying to get him to wake up. The most important thing in there was the one thing he hated, and loved at the same time. One of the feathers from Gabriel's wings, picked up after he'd died.  
  
Sam had felt it when Gabriel died, Dean pulling over to the side of the road. No matter what Dean had tried to do, he couldn't calm Sam down. he refused to turn back, saying that Lucifer could still be there, and there was no way in hell he was going to let his brother die.  
  
After they had settled down for the night, Dean fast asleep and Kali long gone, Sam took the keys to the Impala and drove back to Elysian Fields, the vain hope that he would find Gabriel still alive, saying that it was just another trick to get Lucifer away for the time being.  
  
But there Gabriel was, still laying on the floor, the shape of his wings burned into the ground on either side of his body. Sam knelt down next to him, Gabriel's head in his lap. For the most part he was silent, save for the sounds of his sniffling, tears falling down his face. At the end of the DVD he'd given to Dean just before they'd left, there had been a part that was meant just for Sam.  
  
_"Im sorry it had to be this way Sam."_ Gabriel had said, sitting at the end of the bed in the video. _"It had to be like this, ok? I couldn't live with myself if you had died."_ A pause, Gabriel taking a deep breath. _"I know it'll be hard, but you'll find someone else. But you're it for me. If you died, I wouldn't find anyone else. Besides, the world needs you a lot more than it needs me. I'm just the archangel that hid from everything for millennia._ " Gabriel laughed half-heartedly. _"Just promise me one thing alright? Don't do anything stupid. Even if Im not really there, Im still with you, alright?"_ It was at that point that Sam had shut his laptop, cutting off anything else that Gabriel had to say.  
  
After some time had passed- Sam had no idea how much, but it was still somewhat dark outside- he'd gathered up Gabriel's body in his arms, taking him out back where there was a bit of a clearing. He carefully laid Gabriel's body down on the ground, gathering up enough wood to build a pyre to give Gabriel one last send off, the same he hoped Gabriel would have done for him.  
  
He stayed there until the flames had died down, not even any little embers dotting the space. He gave one last look to it, feeling his heart break again, turning to go back through the same room Gabriel had died in. He had reached down to pick up Gabriel's angel blade, holding it in his hand before he spotted something else laying on the ground.  
  
It was a little burnt around the edges, but it didn't distract from the beauty of it. One of the feathers from Gabriel's wings, golden in color with small amounts of brown and yellow mixed in, colors shifting with the light. Sam stared at it, unsure as to why it was left behind when all the others were gone.  
  
He didn't stand there why thinking about it. All that mattered was that some small part of Gabriel was still there.  
  
When he got back out to the Impala, he could hear his phone buzzing on the passenger seat where he'd left it, Dwans name coming up on the caller ID. He noticed that he already had a few voicemails and texts, very likely to also be from Dean.

  
"What do you want?" Sam asked after pressing hte call button. "You're usually not awake right now." He settled his way into the drivers seat, shutting the door.

  
"Wondering where you are, and where the Impala is. I told you not to run off again!" Dan said, sounding both worried and pissed off at the same time. Msot likely he'd be thinking that Sam was out to go see if he could find some deamon, get his fix.

  
Sam shoo his head, even if Dean couldn't see it. "I just had to check something." Sam tried to stop his voice from cracking. "I'm actually about to head out now, I should be back soon."  
Dean paused before speaking again. "Alright, but if there is one scratch on her, I'm going to send you to hell and make sure you don't come back." He said just before the call disconnected.  
Sam shook his head, a bit of a smile crossing his face. He knew that if it came to it, saying yes to Lucifer, Dean would do anything he could to bring Sam back. He tucked gahriel's feather into his shirt pocket, his blade onto the seat next to him- with Gabriel's blood still on the end of it. Sam had no idea if he wanted to clean it off or not.  
An hour and a half later Sam was back at the motel they stopped at for the time being, gathering up Gabriel's blade and his thoughts, trying to figure out what he'd be saying to Dean. he stopped just outside the door, hand on the doorknob when he heard someone talking on the other side.

  
_"Dean, he's fine."_ Must be Castiel, trying to get Dean to listen to him.

  
" _And what if he's not, ok? He could be out there using some demon for a quick pick me up."_ So Dean was still pissed- understandable.

  
_"Dean, think of how you would feel if you lost me, and for good. What do you think Sam is going through right now?"_

  
_"He could be dealing with it by going Twilight on a demon, Cas!"_ Sam heard a glass slam down onto a table.

  
Sam rested his forehead on the door, taking a deep breath before opening it, standing in the doorway for a moment before heading over to his bed, making sure the door was closed behind him. He laid Gabriel's blade and his phone on it, tossing the keys to the Impala at Dean. "Cas is right Dean. I couldn't exactly leave him there." Sam flopped down onto his bed, sittingup and turning so he was facing Dean and Castiel. "Figured it might be a trick of some sort, that he might be sitting there acting like its the biggest trick in the book."He shook his head. "I at least gave him a hunters funeral. Same thing I would have wanted him to have done for me."

  
Dean grabbed the keys before they hit the floor. "At least tell one of us where you're going before you hightail it out of here. What did you expect me to think?"

  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I went out to get something that we're running low on. That Id  gone out to ust roam the roads. Rememebr the times that you thought Castiel was dead, but he came back? Thats what IM feeling right now."

  
The expresion on Dean's face changed from one of being pissed off, to one of concern. "I know what you're saying, butat elast the next time leave a note or keep your phone with you?" Dean tossed the keys onto his own bed. "With everything thats going on, what else do you expect me to think?

  
Sam picked up Gabriel's blade, running his ingers along the lines on the hilt. 'There wont be a next time for this Dean. Gabriel's gone, and I dont know if he's going to be brought back my whoever Cas was brought back by."

* * *

  
Sam eventually said yes to Lucifer, falling down intot he pit, hauling Adm/Michael down with him. He'd gone through getting his soul back, hallicintations of Lucifer, the demon tablet trials, being Gadreels vessel for a while, both Dean and Cas dying and coming back, meeting his grandfather, and Charlie dying.

  
In that time, there had been onine one glimmer of hope. Castiel had come across Gabriel,or at least something that had looked, talked sounded like Gabriel, but wasn't. He'd wanted to talk to him when Gabriel had been talking to Dean, but Dean hadn't let him have the phone, going to sit in the Impala, doors closed and locked. Even though it wasnt Gabriel, Sam would have given anything to at least hear Gabriel's voice again.

  
Then when Chuck came back, revelaing that he was actually God and not just a prophet, he figued that there was some chance that Gabriel wasn't really dead, or he coudl be brought back. But with Amara and everythign else going on, he never got the chance to.

  
When they were planning on how to get Amra locked up again, Dean had mentioned that the last time it had been done, it had taken four archangels and Chuck himself to lock her up, and even then it almsot hadn't worked. bringing back Castiel ahd been easy, but Archangels were older, made of things that other angels weren't. The things that simply didn't exist anymore.

  
Sam has simply nodded, helping come up with a plan that seemed like it might work. Later in the ady, Chuck had stopped by his room. He told Sam taht even as God, and traveling in time, there wasn't any way to bring Gabriel (and Raphael) back. Before Sam could ask, Chuck had said that yes, angels did go to Heaven when they died, the same way humans did.  
\---  
Years later, after stopping Amara and both Sam and Dean had actually reached old age, Sam went to sleep one night and never woke up.

  
The next thing he remembers was being at the Alamere Falls the place him and Gabriel had gone on what he would call their first date. It hit Sam hard that even though Heaven was supposed to be full of the things that made you happy, Gabriel didn't seem to be there.

  
"Come on, you really expect me to stay away?" Sam heard behidn him. His heart skipped a few beats, slowly turning to face his archangel. "Gabe?" He said, his voie barely above a whisper. "I...I thought Id never see you again." 

Gabriel walked up to Sam, pulling im into a hug. "I know... But this is Heaven, full of all the things that made you happy while you were alive." Gabriel backed fof jsut enough to look Sam in the eyes. "And if I was one of them, why wouldn't I be here?"


	2. 'Art' for Beyond His Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching 10x15 last night after the season 11 finale, and i couldn't help myself. I didnt take my time on these really, so they're not all that great.

_Ive got the kielbasa you ordered..._

_"I know it'll be hard, but you'll find someone else. But you're it for me. If you died, I wouldn't find anyone else. Besides, the world needs you a lot more than it needs me. I'm just the archangel that hid from everything for millennia."_

**Author's Note:**

> I initlaly started writing this a few hours before I even watched 11x22, so I thought that Chuck had said it was impossible to bring him back. Then I actually watched the episode, and decided to jsut keep up with my original idea.


End file.
